Tadaima
by Pecolnlove4evr
Summary: Tezuka comes home to find Eiji staring at the falling snow crying, my first fanfic. Please R&R! Contains Yaoi and smut.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Eiji/Tezuka

A/N: This is all in Tezuka's POV and in this Eiji is mute which means he can't talk but he can make some noises also this is my first time writing smut. I woke up at six in the morning to write this.

I opened the door of the apartment that I shared with my boyfriend Kikumaru Eiji. I had just arrived home from the airport. I had been in Hokkaido for a business meeting that lasted two days and I didn't think I would get home tonight. I was glad that I managed to get home tonight since it was Christmas Eve and that ment I would have all tonight and tomarrow to spend with Eiji. All of a sudden I realized that I had forgotten to call Eiji to tell him that I would be home tonight. When I walked in I quickly took off my shoes and jacket and then headed straight to our bedroom to see if he was still awake since it was 10 pm. I opened the door and found him staring out the window looking at the snow that was falling. He was only in his boxers and one of my shirts. Apparently he didn't notice me.

I could see his reflection in the window and what I saw made my eyes widen. He was crying. As quickly and quietly as I could I went over to him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was surprised and quickly turned around in my arms. His eyes widened when he saw me. I bent down and wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. He didn't answer which was fine since I had a feeling I knew why.

Slowly I placed both of my hands on his face and bent down to capture his lips with mine. The kiss started gentle but soon turned passionate. My tongue brushed against his teeth asking for entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue in. Our tongues battled for dominance. Eventually I won. He moaned as I started to suck hard on his tongue. As we kissed I picked him up and put him on our bed. I broke the kiss so we could get air. I then started to undo the buttons of his shirt while kissing and licking his neck. Once all the buttons where undone I slipped his shirt off and threw it to the floor along with the rest of the clothing he was wearing.

I moved down to his chest and took one of his nipples into my mouth and the other I used my forefinger and thumb. I started rolling and biting his nipple causing him to slightly arch his back. Before I moved any lower I took off my tie and used it to bind his hands I then removed the rest of my clothes throwing them to the ground. Once that was done I moved down until my mouth was at the tip of his throbbing member.

I leaned forward and licked the tip of his length causing him to arch his back. I smirked and took him into my mouth. I started moving my head up and down his length which elicited a moan. I could tell he was close to release so I started moving up and down faster. He quickly came spilling his seed into my mouth. I swallowed it all easily. After that I moved so my mouth was next to his ear.

"May I enter you?" I asked and he nodded his head. I then moved down to find his entrance. Once I found it I placed both my hands on his legs to spread them apart more. I then thrust my tongue into the tight ring of muscle. I knew that this wouldn't be enough so I inserted two fingers in as well. Once I was sure I had stretched him enough I removed my tongue and fingers. I smiled when I saw Eiji pout. Before I entered him, I reached into the drawer of the night stand beside our bed and pulled out the bottle of lubrication and put a generous amount on my hand. 

I then rubbed my hands together and coated my hardened length. Once I was sure I had put on enough I guided my length with my hand and placed it in front of Eiji's entrance. I then kissed him and gently thrusted into him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a soundless scream. Once I was all the way in I waited a few seconds to let him relax and get use to it. I then started to thrust into him slowly. I knew that Eiji liked it when I went slow and then gradually sped up. So that's what I did. After a minute or so I started thrusting into him harder and faster. I smiled at the small noises that he was making.

I turned him over so he was on his stomach. I raised his lower body up so I could thrust deeper into him. With my right hand I reached underneath him and started stroking him while my other hand rubbed one of his nipples. He moaned and threw his head back. I could tell that he was coming to his release. I placed my mouth next to his ear.

"Come" I said and he came. I shuddered when his seed spilled all over my hand.

I gripped his hips with both of my hands and thrusted deeper into him hitting his sweet spot. I knew what this did to him. He threw his head back, his mouth opened in another silent scream as he came again. He came every time I hit that spot. I was soon nearing my own release. I started thrusting harder and faster into him.

"Eiji!" I yelled as I came in him spilling my seed into his body.

I fell on top of him exhausted. Very gently I pulled my softened member out of him and unbound his hands. I then gathered him in my arms. He was already sleeping. I smiled and kissed his hair whispering into his ear what I should have said when I came through the door.

"Tadaima"

End

Tranlation:

Tadaima: I'm home

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
